No Ordinary Weekend
by wblock72
Summary: Six months following the incident with James, Bella is once again left alone for the weekend while Charlie goes on another fishing trip with Billy, Jacob, and several of the other tribe members. She is forced to deal with an intruder while Edward is away with Jasper and Alice on a weekend hunt. Cullen Fam!
1. Chapter 1

Title: No Ordinary Weekend

Rating: t

_Disclaimer: No connections to Twilight or those who created it. I'm just a fan._

Summary: Six months following the incident with James, Bella is once again left alone for the weekend while Charlie goes on another fishing trip with Billy, Jacob, and several of the other tribe members. She is forced to deal with an intruder while Edward is away with Jasper and Alice on a weekend hunt. Cullen Fam!

**Chapter 1 - Late Night Visitor**(Bella POV)

I was just getting dinner early Friday evening when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and answered it. It just happened to be Edward's dad, Carlisle Cullen. I smiled and let him inside the house. "Hey Carlisle." I said cheerfully to him. We walked toward the kitchen so I could continue making my dinner.

"Bella, I wish you'd come stay at the house while your father is away. I don't like the idea of you being here by yourself." Carlisle said. I have known for awhile that he thinks of me as his daughter so I was honestly touched by his words.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll call later to say good night so you know I am safe, okay?" I offered. I saw him sigh, which plainly said he was unsure this would solve his worries.

"Call me if you need me or Esme, all right?" He ordered. I could plainly see he was scared for me.

"I promise you I will." I said to him.

Carlisle started for the door but turned and added, "Rosalie asked if she could stop by later to maybe keep you company. I thought it was a good idea so I agreed." He saw me smile so he did in return.

"Okay. If it will make you feel better about me being here alone, its fine if she comes over." I said. I then walked over and hugged him.

"Be careful, My Daughter." He softly said as he hugged me back just tight enough to make me feel warm as well as loved in his stone arms. After he released me, he added, "She said she'd be over around ten so keep the doors and windows locked until she arrives."

"I will." I said and he soon left. I finished making my dinner and quickly ate and did my dishes. Then, I parked myself in front of the television to watch some tv. I was bored and usually only hung out in my bedroom when I knew Edward was coming over.

About an hour later, I decided to lock the doors and windows as my second father ordered and got up to do it just as I heard a crash coming from upstairs. I quickly froze in place but recovered quickly. I hurried to my front door and ran outside pulling my cellphone out of my pocket. I quickly dialed the home number of the Cullens.

Rosalie answered it on the third ring, saying, "This better be important."

"Rosalie? I need help!" I screamed into the phone in terror. I could heard crashing coming from inside my house, which left me terrified.

Rosalie heard the crashes and quickly asked, "Bella, where are you? Are you okay?" I then heard her panicked voice screaming for her father. She was calling him to the phone. "Are you still at home?"

"Yes." I answered. "Someone broke in through the upstairs window." My voice was shaky and my eyes were brimming with frantic tears. It was just then that I saw the doorknob turning. "Oh my God!"

"Bella, WHAT?" She asked in a frantic tone.

"Whoever it is is coming outside right now!" I screamed into the phone. It was just then that I realized my truck keys were in the pocket of my jeans so I quickly ran for my truck and got into it. "I managed to get to my truck."

"Come here." A different voice said. I could plainly tell it was now Esme I was talking to. "Carlisle is on his way there to make sure your safe. He will meet you during the drive here."

"I am so scared." I admitted to her as I sped off toward their house. This was one of the few times I did speed, but I didn't think much about it just then. I cared more about getting me to safety. I was a few miles away when I was rear-ended and I went into a ditch. My head was spinning so I couldn't make out much before I succumbed to blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided this will be slight AU since its gonna be a different take on Victoria and Laurent's return. Happy reading and please review!_

**Chapter 2 - Accident Was No Accident**(Carlisle POV)

The entire time as I was driving toward Bella's, I have to admit my thoughts were of the worst. I was actually frightened for my youngest daughter. About two or three miles away from Bella's house, I came upon the scene of an accident. I didn't seem overly worried until I saw Bella's truck in a ditch. I quickly pulled over and then raced up to one of the police officers, who I recognized as working for Charlie and asked, "Where is Bella Swan? That is her truck."

I heard one of them greet me hurriedly and then pointed toward the back of an ambulance. I raced over and saw my daughter in the back being calmed down while she was giving her report to another officer. The officer looked at me and said, "Dr. Cullen, I gather you're here for Bella." I quickly nodded so he said, "She has a slight concussion from the accident but she should be fine. You're more than welcome to check her out too. We are waiting for Chief Swan but so far have had no luck tracking him down."

"I told you Officer Parker. My father is away on a fishing trip for the weekend and is unreachable." Bella said in a tired yet cranky tone. "I was on my way to Dr. Cullen's when I was rear-ended and then run off the road into the ditch."

I realized what the problem was then. Because Bella was still just seventeen, they couldn't release her unless a parent or guardian picked her up. It was for this reason I immediately said, "She is to stay with me for the remainder of the weekend. I'll take responsibility for her. I am also her regular doctor."

Officer Parker then nodded and said, "All right, Dr. Cullen. I'll write up the report, but you will need to let the Chief know what happened when he gets back." He saw me nod and then he walked off.

I quickly turned to Bella and asked the Paramedic, "Can I take her to my house? She is staying with my family for the weekend."

"Sure, Dr. Cullen. Is Bella still dating your son?" The Paramedic asked. I quickly nodded. _This guy is rather nosy! _"Okay. Your free to take her."

"Thank you." I said and I helped her out of the back of the ambulance and to my car. I got her settled in the passenger side seat and then after also getting in on the driver's side, we were on our way toward my house.

We arrived several minutes later and found both Rose and Esme out on the back porch waiting for us. They helped me get Bella inside and to the couch in the livingroom. I noticed quickly she also had some scrapes and a few bruises from the accident.

Esme looked horrified by Bella's condition and asked quickly, "Any idea who could of caused this or even who broke into her house?"

"No." I said with a worried sigh. I glanced over to see Rose trying to calm her sister down. Now that it was all over and she knew she was safe, Bella was showing whatever emotions she had been holding back from the accident. I hurried over and took one of Bella's hands in my own and softly said, "Bella, your safe now. It's all right." I could see silent tears fall from her chocolate brown eyes which seemed to tear at my long dead heart. I joined her on the couch at her side and cradled her in my arms to try and calm her down. I thought about giving her something to calm her down but felt it was more important she need us instead. Also, I didn't want to take the chance of giving her something that might make her sleepy just yet.

We finally got her calmed down close to two hours later. Bella was finally okay enough that we could let her sleep some, but she would need to be awoken in a few hours to take something for pain. I softly sighed as I sat in my office. I had allowed Esme to stay by our youngest daughter's side while I tracked down Charlie to inform him of the accident, the break-in, and Bella's condition. He said he had planned to stay for another week and asked if Bella could remain with us until he returned. I said yes of course so I could keep an eye on her. I heard talking downstairs and figured out pretty much that Emmett had returned from his own hunt. I left my office and joined them in the livingroom. I entered just in time to hear shouting going on between Rosalie and Emmett.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asked angrily after seeing his baby sister lying on the livingroom couch asleep.

Esme ushered us all out the back door so we could 'talk' without waking up Bella.

I immediately said, "We got a call earlier from Bella. Someone broke into Charlie's house and trashed it. Bella was able to escape and call us for help." Rosalie said with a growl.

"I told her to come to the house and on the way someone rear-ended her and she was pushed off the road. She landed in a ditch." I said.

"Someone did this to her?" Emmett angrily asked. He saw us nod and he sighed. "Any idea who it could be?"

"No." Rosalie answered for me.

"We need to find out and deal with it before Edward and the others get back." I pointed out. "The last thing we need is him coming back and going off half-cocked once he learns what happened to Bella."

"What happened?" We heard and all eyes went to the doorway in frozen panic.


End file.
